1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source apparatus including a light source that emits excitation light and luminous bodies each that emits predetermined-color component light in response to excitation light and also relates to a projection display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a projection display apparatus including: a light source; an imager that modulates light emitted from the light source; and a projection unit that projects light emitted from the imager on a projection surface.
Meanwhile, there has been proposed a projection display apparatus including luminous bodies that emits reference image light such as red component light, green component light, and blue component light in response to excitation light emitted from the light source (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-341105). Specifically, multiple types of luminous bodies that emit respective color component lights are provided to a color wheel. When the color wheel rotates, the color component lights are emitted in a time-shared manner.
Meanwhile, a case is conceivable in which the blue component light is used as the reference image light. In such a case, the red component light and the green component light are emitted from luminous bodies by using the blue component light as the excitation light. As for the blue component light, the blue component light emitted from the light source is used as it is.
Accordingly, there are demands for separating an optical path of the blue component light emitted from the light source into a first optical path for using part of blue component light as the excitation light and a second optical path for using the remaining blue component light as the reference image light.